Demons and magic
by Doodle-Draws
Summary: Well... This summer was supposed to be boring for the Dreemurr children until Toriel decided to ship them off to the next town called Gravity falls to bond with their 'Dunkle' Sans and the GREAT PAPYRUS. so just what if the monsters meet the supernatural magic of gravity falls or a demon vs demon? Yep, just an average summer...
1. chapter 1

To help understand this book and universe is that it is a Gravity falls and Undertale crossover whereas the Dreemurr children (Asriel,Chara and Frisk) take the place of the pines twins

Chara and Frisk are not twins, they just look alike

Because in this timeline the barrier was never made, so monsters now freely roam except the 'supernatural' beings like the gnomes and unicorns of gravity falls who are not categorized from the underground but instead gnomes and Etc are called the supernatural

Frisk acts more like Mabel, which means is that they are energetic and loud and well... You know the rest

Both Chara and Asriel takes both Mabel and Dipper's personality as in they both have interests in books and art while enjoying mysteries and pranks

Chara's pronouns will be "they/them" but in reality Chara is actually a girl but is snarky and is commonly mistaken to the other gender,which they don't mind that much

Frisk's pronoun are "they/them" and is transgender but perfers gender neutral pronouns

Asriel is obviously a dude...

Sans will take Stan's place,the mystery shack will be order as he and Papyrus owns it

Papyrus doesn't know about Sans making a portal but he still remembers their dad, [REDACTED/

humans and monsters mingle and live together as Soos and Wendy both work for Sans even if the mystery shack buisness sometimes suck

Blahahblah blah, get the main idea? Then last explanation is that the Dreemurrs takes the pines twins place plus: humans and monsters have made peace except that Gaster is 'dadster'(it's an AO3 tag) and is still in the void

And instead of California they live in Ebott City and stays at gravity falls, Mt.Ebott and it's City is just beside gravity falls

That means there are a lot of monsters that live in Gravity falls and the examples are: Sans,Papyrus, the dog squad, some wish's and etc. Undyne and Alphys to live at Ebott City but they have a summer home at gravity falls

Also it is a stated fact that Chara can knit, because why would Asgore's have a hand knit sweater that says 'Mr. Dad guy' on it

The first chapter will be 'tourist trapped'

Also I might need a Co-author by the way in the quotev version


	2. tourist trapped p1

A scene shows monsters and humans were enjoying each other on a park, some grilling, others playing and such...

"Ah, summer break! A time for leisure, recreation and taking it easy..." *Crash* "...unless you're us"

...

Three children in a golf cart screamed as they crashed into a billboard that says 'Gravity falls'

There were two brunettes one with crimson red eyes and a permanent blush with a white undershirt and cargo shorts and blue sneakers with a green and yellow sweater tied around their waist, and the other one with squinted eyes and a blue and purple sweater with a darker blue shorts and mahogany brown boots and a young goat boss monster with a similar green and yellow attire to the red eyed brunette but instead wore a shirt and no shoes because he has paw pads, was there in the golf cart screaming for their lives

"Howdy! I'm Asriel and the human beside me who is about to puke is Frisk and the one in the back swearing like a sailor and assaulting that supernatural thing with knives is my sibling and best friend is Chara. You might be wondering why were running away from a creature of unimaginable horror" explained the goat boy named Asriel

Then suddenly the creature thrusts a tree in front of the golf cart's path, the cart the swerves violently while dodging the tree

"Rest assure that there is a perfectly logical explanation for this"

there in a living room shows Asriel and Chara competing on Mario Galaxy and Frisk petting a white Pomeranian that had a collar that said 'Toby' at the couch

As then an older looking goat monster named Toriel frowned and unplugged the game system and took the white Pomeranian away from Frisk's hands as she then give each children a bag packed with all their clothes and extras and gave them a bottle of sun screen

"Mom decided that we needed to get some fresh air so she shipped us to the town nearest to Ebott City where Sans and Papyrus currently lives and also because Undyne and Alphys own a summer home there"

It then shows the three kids in a attic that now looked like it was indeed converted to a bedroom for three

"-And done!" Smiled Frisk as they added a few MTT branded posters featuring Mettaton himself on their side of the wall. "And look at these splinters!" They said enthusiastically

"Why is there a goat on my bed" said Chara once they saw Asriel lying on it reading a book about flowers and gardens

"My sibling Frisk tends to see the bright side of things while Chara doesn't really care that much, me on the other hand isn't used to our new surroundings, you might complain that I used to be a flower but still..."

Then the flashback shows Frisk rolling down a hill "yay grass!" They yelled while continuing to barrel down

Then it shows Chara near Frisk staring at their true knife and examining it, then it shows Asriel sitting beside Chara as a woodpecker starts pecking on his head until

"Boo!"

"Holy flip!" Shrieked Asriel as he jumped from the sudden voice, it was Sans, who had teleported behind Asriel to sneak up on him while successfully scaring the crap of the poor goat monster

"Hehehe! *Cough* it...was worth it" coughed Sans As he saw his victim's glare

"NYEH HEH HEH! SANS STOP ACTING CHILDISH THIS INSTANT" yelled Papyrus from the kitchen window of the shack

"Sans had transformed his and Papyrus' house into a tourist trap called the mystery shack though the real mystery is why anyone came"

"And guess who had to work there"

A scene shows of Asriel sweeping while Frisk and Chara both tried to touch the giant glass eyeball when Sans popped up and said "no touching the merchandise" as he shortcutted out as Chara still touched it anyways and accidentally cracked it

...

"It seemed as if it was going to be the exact same boring routine this summer until this week" narrated Asriel

"Hey! wasn't I supposed to be the narrator?" Intruded Chara's voice

Time skip*

Frisk's head popped up between the bobble heads and bobble 'spaghetti' just don't ask about the pasta bobbles.

"Their looking at it!" They cheered as Frisk spied on a young arm less lizard monster wearing a striped poncho read the letter

The monster read this part of the letter out loud on the counter top "would you please hold something of mine? *Yes, *definitely, *absolutely...?what?" The monster was confused as he continued to read the paper "and if you answered any of these then, would you hold my hand" he read confused "I don't have arms or hands"

Frisk then whispered behind the shelf "I rigged it!" They said excitedly as both Chara and Asriel approached Frisk who was now giddy over that piece of paper

"Hey uh Frisk, I know you're in this 'crazy flirty' faze but I think your over doing it a bit much, you're making the crazy part over exaggerated" complained Asriel "Yeah Frisk why flirt with people, than do something illegal like explosives. I mean mom isn't here so..." Chara added as they trailed off

"Yeah right! But Chara makes a valid point. Mom isn't here so that means I can flirt with anyone, it's time for summer romance!" Frisk said

Chara then tries to slip away to grab some chocolate but before Asriel grabs Chara's arm and yanks them back, "hey, at least I don't flirt with anyone I meet" exclaimed Chara

"I don't flirt with everything I meet, just give an example" complained Frisk as Chara scoffed as Asriel explained

"You once flirted with the conveniently shaped lamp" said Asriel

"Then with Papyrus" both said at the same time

"And Mom" Asriel said

"The turtle guy and the girl and boy who sells pillows and beds" added Chara who then makes a flashback

Flashback*

 _there was a sale on mattresses and pillows on the mattress king emporium and pillow princess_

 _"Come one come all to The bed time emporium" exclaimed a cat monster who was known as 'Burger pants said_

 _"Yeah it's sale on MTT branded beds!" Exclaimed the human girl as Frisk revealed themselves from hiding between the balloons and said " If your selling beds why won't you come join me in one~" they said creeping out the poor girl and doing finger guns_

 _Asriel then comes out and drags Frisk away while Chara is seen munching on a chocolate bar while watching both of their siblings_

End of flashback *

"Okay, so what if I go overboard some times. So I bet my dream person will walk right out that door" Frisk said pointing out the door

As then a voice comes out the door "NYEH HEH HEH! SANS LOOK WHAT I MADE" it was Papyrus' spaghetti that came out the door since Papyrus didn't leave the door and only shoving the spaghetti out

"What ew!" Exclaimed Frisk as both Chara and Asriel burst out laughing, then Sans comes out with ketchup all over his mouth as he burped which caused Frisk to blanched and caused Asriel and Chara to laugh even more

"Alright look alive. Kids, we need someone to take and post signs in the spooky parts of the forest"explained Sans as he straightened his tie over his turtle neck

"Not it!" Exclaimed the three

"Hey Wendy! Why don't you hang these outside?"ordered Sans as Wendy 'tried' to reach it "I'm trying but I can't" she said lazily

"Not it" said a curvy handy man named Soos

"Nobody said you have to do it Soos" Said Sans "I know and I'm comfortable with it" Soos said as Papyrus stepped out " I COULD DO IT SANS!" He said

"Nah Paps" answered Sans "eeny, meeny, miny, you" he said pointing at Asriel, "why me?!" Asriel asked as Chara smirked

"But Sans whenever I am alone in the forest I feel as if I'm being watched! I mean look at the mosquito bites Chara has because it says 'beware" Asriel then grabs Chara's arm and showed the mosquito bites

"Come 'on kid! It says 'bewarb" Sans said as he took further notice then Papyrus leans in and read it " B-E-W-A-R-B! HUH SANS WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" As Chara yanked their arm back

"Look Asriel, it spells B-E-W-A-R-B and these myths are created by guys like me to sell to guys like those" he said as he pointed to a human playing with the spaghetti bobble head thing and a monster going crazy over a hotdog

"Now go hang these signs" Sans said as shoved the wooden signs at Asriel "Hey Azzy, I'll tag along" said Chara as they followed Asriel

"Hey Frisk are you coming?" Asked Chara who looked back at Frisk "nope, I got some things to do" they answered back as Chara shrugged and walked away

...

In the forest

...

"Stupid Sans, stupid signs, stupid everything! No one ever believes me" Asriel said angrily as he kicked a pebble

"Rei, we believe you" said Chara as they put a reassuring hand on his shoulders as Asriel nailed a sign on a tree

Then repeating itself over until suddenly Asriel and Chara found a metal tree, he then banged it with a hammer making a metal clanking noise from the steel tree

"Huh?" Said Asriel as he marveled at the metallic tree as he started investigating the tree until he found a hidden panel and opened it which revealed that the tree was hallow inside, he then started to mess with the controls untill he managed to hear a clicking noise while Chara watched impressed

There was now an open hole on the ground, Chara then approached the hole as Asriel followed. It wasdusty

Chara then reached inside and found a dusty red leather bound book that had a golden wingding s symbol and a black number three written on it and blew the dust off it as they gave it to Asriel

"Property of _" said Asriel as he tried to read the name but it was crossed out and torn for some reason, Chara then took the book out of his hands and read it to, "look there is some kind of secret codes are here!" they said pointing on a small code written in hands

Both then started to read an entry intrigued "it's hard to believe that it's been six years since I had been studying the mysterious and wonderful property of gravity falls with my two assistants, it's nothing like the magic we monsters have" they both read in sync

Asriel then started to flipping the pages of the journal, "what is this?" He asked as he continued to read the page entries

"Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed, I'm being watched. I must hide my findings before he finds it. To protect my sons and assistant. Remember in Gravity falls there is no one you can trust" Asriel read as he and a Chara looked at each other

"HELLO! SO WHAT'CHA READING? SOME NERD THING?" Frisk said as they jumped up from behind a bush while scaring the crap out of both Chara and Asriel

"Um, it's nothing"replied Asriel as Frisk mimicked him

"Let's talk about it somewhere private..." Said Chara as they glanced from left and right, Asriel nodded and ushered the three of them back to the shack

...

Soon the Dreemurrs were now in the living room

"Uh Rei...can you remind us on how in the world is the mystery shack more private that the woods outside, because obviously there is a crowd of humans and monsters walking about" Chara said Sarcastically as Asriel lightly punched Chara's shoulder which made Frisk laugh

"Back to the point, it's amazing that this book has a lot of secrets pointing the mysteries of gravity falls, and Sans' said that was my paranoia as a flower" Asriel said as Chara and Frisk smiled

"No way! This is cool;" exclaimed Frisk as they reached for the book in Asriel's arms, " And guess this, the author's entries suddenly stops as if they had been erased from the world" Asriel added as Chara took a chair and sat on it

"Yeah, we also found it in the middle of the woods!" Chara added but before the doorbell rang and cut them off

"Uh, who was that?" Asked Asriel

"Oh, my date's here!" Said Frisk excitedly as both Chara and Asriel stared at shock at Frisk

"Looks like I have to 'spill the beans, boop!" Frisk said as they literally just spilled a can of beans, that was empty, "stop it with the puns!" Grumbled Asriel as

"what? By half an hour we were gone you managed to flirt with someone to a date?! Holy flip, I'm seriously going to rethink my entire life" muttered Chara

Frisk shrugged "well what can I say this person is just irresistable I guess, woot!" As they walked to the door

Sans and Papyrus walked by after Frisk left

"Whatcha reading kid?" Asked Sans as he tore a ketchup packet open and drank the ketchup, Asriel shudders

Asriel then hides the book behind his back and grabbed a random magazine, "Uh... Spaghetti makers monthly" he replied as Papyrus smiled

"NYEH! THE PRINCE ALSO LIKES SPAGHETTI?! GREAT!" Papyrus gleefully yelled as he skipped away

"Hey guys meet my date!" Yelled Frisk as the dragged a strange person with almost snow colored skin, brown hair, and a dark gray hoodie

"Hey" Asriel said in shock

"How's it hanging" said Sans casually

"Who in the flip-flap are you!" Chara said making the question sound more like a statement

"NYEH! DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?!" Papyrus said

"Normal...Man!!!" Yelled the teen as Frisk explained, " He means Norman" they then started caressing Norman's arms. "Whoo! got some muscle, just like Aaron's" this part had now disgusted Chara as they visibly shuddered while trying to push that image out of their mind

"Are you bleeding Norman?" Asriel said in suspicion as he pointed to a red Dot on his cheek, as Sans shrugged but secretly was about to give that human teen a Bad Time express

Norman looked akward but answered "it's jam!" He screamed as Frisk said "I love jam too, look were bonding!"

Asriel flinched

Chara gagged

"So uh... Would you like to hold hands or something?" Asked Norman

"I would love to!" Frisk said happily as they and Norman exited the house but right before they did Norman ran straight into the door

Asriel stared "hmm... There is a mystery up foot!" He said doing a thinking face, he then grabbed Chara and took them upstairs

Sans shrugged and took a seat on the sofa as Papyrus gave him spaghetti

...

Later, Asriel and Chara were sitting in a room with a triangular window as Asriel flipped to the pages from the journal

"ZOMBIE!" Yelled Asriel

...

Meanwhile

...

Sans was staring at the mirror as he heard a voice yell 'zombie' but instead he heard 'Crombie'

"Wait... Did somebody say crombie. Whatisacrombie?." He then scratched his skull

"Sans, you're getting old..." He said to himself

"Zombie, Chara he's a ZOMBIE!" Asriel said as he began to shake Chara, "What?! Dude I thought he was a gnome!" Muttered Chara as they were still a bit shaky

"Quit joking Chara! I'm being serious right now, Norman could eat Frisk's brain any second" he said, voice cracking

"Zombies are notorious for having pale skin, and bad attitudes and is often mistaken for... TEENAGERS!" Asriel said once again shaking Chara

"Heh, did I hear a voice crack" Chara said with a smug smile as their brother got more frustrated, "But seriously if Norman isn't a zombie then you owe me a bar of chocolate" they added

"Oh, you're on-"

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly Soos and Papyrus were there inside the room to

"It's a problem for sure" Soos said simply

(PS. Soos and Papyrus are the same age in this story)

"YEAH IF HE REALLY IS A ZOMBIE WOULD HE STILL EAT SPAGHETTI IS THE MORE IMPORTANT QUESTION" Papyrus said while thinking

"Dood, maybe he will!" Smiled Soos as both Asriel and Chara stared at them "*Ahem, WHAT!?" Asked Chara as they disrupted Soos and Papyrus

"Oh yeah, we couldn't help but overhear you guy's situation" explained Soos

"Soos, Papyrus. You guys have seen Frisk's date right. He is a ZOMBIE!" Asriel said once again panicking

Papyrus then looks the young boss monster, "IF HE IS A ZOMBIE, THEN HOW MANY BRAINS DID YOU SEE HE ATE?"

Asriel sighed, "zero..."

"Nope and nada" answered the brunette

"Well then doods if you don't have evidence then everyone will think you're coo-koo in the loco" explained Soos

"Your right Soos... Wait you said to get evidence right,well will get some!" Asriel said dragging Chara head first with him

"AW, HE DIDN'T LET YOU FINISH YOUR MAILMAN WOLF THING STORY, FRIEND SOOS" Papyrus said as he placed a gloved hand on Soos' shoulders

...

Chara left Asriel took search the journal since they claimed it might be some mumbo-jumbo that Sans would have laid there in the forest to scare the living daylights of a random tourist. Also because he spied on Frisk and Norman with a recorder to find out of Norman was really a zombie

As then Frisk returned and Chara followed by them

"Hey, what took you guys so lo- HOLY SMITH!" Screamed Asriel once he got a look of Frisk's face, it was red in the middle of the cheeks. The face Asriel made was enough to make Frisk clutch their knees laughing and make Chara snort

"Oh this, it was from Norman" Frisk said with a cheeky smile on their face which had almost had Asriel to have a heart attack

Chara then wiped a non-existent tear from their eye, "Oh Rei, that was from the leaf blower" they explained

flashback_

" _Time for a smooching practice!" Said Frisk eagerly as Chara held a contraption of some sorts, the leaf blower with Norman's face on it_

 _"Are you sure, I mean I'm usually the person to do things crazy and irresponsible" Chara retorted_

 _"ITS THE PERFECT IDEA, I EVEN ASKED PAPS!" Frisk yelled as Chara scoffed before they grinned and said "Okay! I'm convinced!" They said enthusiastically as the leaf blower whirled to life_

 _as Frisk bent down to kiss the machine, then the picture got sucked in Along the with half of Frisk's face_

 _Frisk started laughing "I'm oka- HOLY SMOKES! GET IT OF ME, GET IT OF ME!" They screamed as Chara tried to chase them to remove the leaf blower_

 _"Good dammit" Chara said under their breath_

End of flashback_

"Frisk, Norman isn't who you think he is!" Said Asriel adding hand movements to signal his distress to Chara

Frisk gasped at the assumption "Do you think he's going a vampire or even Aaron in disguise?!? No way!" . By now Chara had visibly cringed at that statement

"Well I think you need to 'think' again dear Frisk 'cause BAM!" Asriel said as he flipped to a specific page on the journal

Frisk then took a quick glance at the page before looking confused

"Um...? Gnome right, you're kidding me Asriel" Said Frisk as Chara made another smug smile at their brother

Asriel looked up and mimicked with the same minor confusion on Frisk's face as he glanced down at the page

It was on the gnomes' page

"Dang it Chara!" As Chara quickly dashed out the attic

Asriel then flipped to a few pages further untill he found the right page

"Okay now! Bam!" He said showing up the journal to Frisks

"Um... What?" Came Frisk's answer

"Really Asriel, a zombie" said Frisk unamused as then Asriel grabbed their shoulders and started to shake them

Frisk then looked angry at their brother, "look, Asriel. I am going to have a date, and it's going to be awesome and fun without you ruining everything!" As they stormed out leaving Asriel alone

"Hey Chara, what should I wear the green and yellow one or the lama hair" Asked Frisk as they glanced at Chara who was watching 'Ducktective:the case of the missing ambassador'

"I think you should go with the lama on- wait a minute..." Chara said and squinted at the sweater Frisk held then looked down to their waist, there was no sweater tied on them. "Oh come ON!"

"Heh, I think I'm going with the cat sweater" Frisk said as they slid the sweater on them. It fit perfectly for a someone their size

Just then the doorbell rang for a good couple of seconds

"Coming!" Frisk answered as they immediately rushed down the door to open it. Someone was there, it was Norman! "Hi Norman,what do you think of my sweater? Isn't it nifty!" They smiled

"It...SHINY!" Norman said

"Awwww, you always know what to make me feel better!" Complimented Frisk as they both left leaving Chara to silently swear at Norman as certain someone came down the stairs

It was Asriel, he was looking horrible I mean look at him. He had bags under his eyes and smelled.

"Cha-" he was cut off. "-NOPE GOAT, YOU NEED A SHOWER RIGHT NOW!"exclaimed Chara as the shoved Asriel out

...

Later

...

"But Chara! Frisk really is dating a zombie! Just look!" Asriel exclaimed as Chara took a towel and rubbed it against his wet form

Asriel then played a video recording on his camera and fast forward it to Frisk and Norman looking at a view of the forest until Norman's hand fell down

This caused Chara to jump in surprise

"Holy Sh-"

And BAM! Part one for new year! The part two will be next week if I have no further problems. Also this is the biggest chapter I have written on my phone so far, since I write and publish stuff on it


End file.
